


Perfect Revenge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Revenge

**Title:** Perfect Revenge  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #11: Falling leaves  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Silliness *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Revenge

~

“Bloody leaves,” Draco grumbled.

Harry looked up. “What's wrong?”

Draco gestured at the offending foliage. “They keep falling.”

“Leaves shed in autumn,” Harry said.

“I had plans for that spot,” Draco declared.

“Plans?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed. “Yes. A romantic picnic, followed by an outdoor shag, but those leaves have ruined it.”

Harry smiled. “You don't like the outdoors,” he gently reminded his fastidious boyfriend.

“I know, but you do.”

Harry all but melted. “What if we skip the picnic and shag inside?” he suggested.

Draco grinned. “Brilliant!” Tossing his head, he snarled towards the garden, “Take that, stupid leaves.”

~  



End file.
